Seasons
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: You had plenty of memories from your past lives with the RFA members, but certain ones stuck out to you more than others. Ones that you had locked away in your heart that you knew you would never forget even if by some unfortunate chance another reset occurred. (Part 5 of my "Again" series. Reset Theory AU. Multiple Pairings)


**A/N: Part of my "Again" series. Can be read as stand alone if you really want. Follows a Reset Theory storyline.**

 **I've only ever written MC with Saeyoung for most of my stories. My first MM story was MC/Jaehee, though. So this is my first time writing MC with everyone else. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The sweet scent of the blossoms on the wind was the first thing you noticed as you slipped past Jumin out onto the rooftop garden. The next was the burst of color all around you that had you gasping. This wasn't the first time that you had been to Jumin's private garden, but it was the first time you were ever seeing it in spring. You could hardly believe your eyes.

"Jumin, it's stunning!" You breathed. Each inhale gave you a taste of a whole new flower. It was intoxicating. Had he chosen such fragrant flowers on purpose, or was it always like this in spring?

"I knew you would enjoy it." Jumin said as he came up to you. "There is much more variety this year because I wanted you to experience many different ones. It is, after all, the beginning of our first year together." His smile was soft and made you shiver to look at. You didn't resist reaching up to cup his cheek and then kiss him in thanks.

"You outdid yourself." You informed him before moving deeper into the garden. He followed on your heels as if magnetized to your presence. It was so rare for him to be home long enough for you two to actually go on dates, so you were used to him sticking close to you to make the most of the time you both had. You appreciated it. His presence was a balm to your frayed soul.

"Come, let me tell you about the flowers I chose. They all have meaning to them." He took your hand and led you through the garden. His voice was so much softer than anyone you had ever been with. Even Jaehee spoke louder when she became passionate. Jumin, though, would keep his voice steady as he spoke. It was soothing. You found yourself staring at him more than the flowers. He caught your eyes a couple times and gave you a knowing smile that would make your cheeks heat up and cause your eyes to quickly dart away. No matter how long you lived, Jumin still felt more mature than you.

You took in the sight of the garden against the cityscape. You were now getting used to being able to see over the tops of so many buildings, but to see such a tall garden among the middle of the city was just gorgeous. You were in a fantasy world. Everything felt calm and perfect for the first time.

Except there were shivers running over your body. You huddled more and more into yourself the longer you were up there. The wind was ripping straight through your clothes and even the heat of the sun wasn't enough to keep you warm. You tried to ignore it, but it was becoming steadily harder to do so.

You weren't surprised when Jumin noticed. He focused too much on you not to pick up on something like that. "Ah, I had warned you it would be too cold up here for you without a jacket." He scolded gently as he led you over to a bench hidden among the bushes. It helped to block some of the wind.

You smiled ruefully. "You did! But this dress was so lovely . . ." It was a summer dress with its sheer sleeves too thin to warm you at all. It was one of the most expensive things you had worn in a while. Jumin had chosen it for you as he tended to choose new clothes for you all of the time. He still attempted to spoil you at every turn much like he did with Elizabeth the 3rd. You would feel more irked by it if you didn't actually enjoy the attention. And he always pulled back if you told him he was going overboard.

"I should have given it to you at a later date, although I was right in thinking you would be beautiful in it. I'm afraid I cannot even appreciate the sight around me with how distracting you are."

"You don't need to try to seduce me anymore, Jumin." You teased, delighted and flattered. "You've already married me."

"All the more reason to seduce you more." He murmured. You shivered again, this time out of anticipation for another kiss. Imaginings of him pushing you down onto the bench and pressing kisses along your chilled skin heated you up a bit more, but Jumin must have misinterpreted your shiver. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around your shoulders. "Here, this should help."

It was on the tip of your tongue to tell him you could think of plenty of other ways he could attempt to warm you up, but you bit them back. As tempting as it was, you wanted to enjoy the sweet moment. You wanted to take advantage of having a date.

"Thank you, but what about you? Now you'll be cold." His jacket was too big for your body. You could really feel how big his shoulders were while you wore his clothes. You felt protected. The jacket was so warm with his body heat still in it.

"I won't be." He promised. He scooted over on bench and pulled you into his arms. You blinked in surprise before settling yourself into his hold. His cologne mixed well with the perfume of the flowers. "See? I'm very warm now."

"Me too." You confessed, closing your eyes briefly to absorb the feeling before opening them again. Both of you fell silent to soak in the moment. You wished that you could stay like that forever.


End file.
